I Don't Want Easy, I Want Crazy
by money makes me smile
Summary: Post 5x11. "What's wrong with Canada, Holly? Not enough fleece for you?" Holly smiled at her girlfriend's witty response. "No, just not enough backpacks." Gail and Holly have a much needed talk about their future. (previous weird content formating issues are resolved because technology hated me. Sorry about that.)


_**Hey there! It's been a while since I've written anything (like 7 years while) so I'm a bit rusty. But alas, I just couldn't get it out of my head so I wrote it instead. I didn't really read this over, so if there are mistakes...well then..my bad. This is what happens when I listen to music at work and can't stop thinking about Rookie Blue's finale (specifically involving the Holly/Gail storyline). Enjoy. **_

* * *

"If I told you I love you, would it make you want to stay?" she finally blurted out after too many minutes of silence.

The words dripped of raw emotion few people had ever had the pleasure of hearing from Gail Peck. They had spent the entire car ride to Holly's house in silence, neither willing to start the conversation again after leaving 15 Division's locker room. The brunette had barely opened the front door before Gail's voice penetrated her ears.

Holly scrunched her eyebrows, a bit perplexed, as she spun around to look at her girlfriend. "Did you just quote song lyrics?"

"Maybe. Depends. Would that make you stay in Toronto?"

"Gail, it's not that simple." The doctor said as she walked to the kitchen island and leaned against it.

"What's wrong with Canada, Holly? Not enough fleece for you?" she retorted, not missing a beat to pull out the familiar line.

Holly smiled at her girlfriend's witty response. Her mind flashed to that night in the coat-check closet at the wedding. Gail always had a response for everything. "No, just not enough backpacks."

The blonde sighed loudly, "Seriously though, why can't it be this simple? Don't you want to be with me? "

"Of course I do," Holly said, almost exasperated. She removed her glasses and placed them on the counter behind her. Looking back up to meet icy blue eyes staring at her, she continued, "that's why I asked you to come with me to San Francisco."

Those same blue eyes Holly could look at all day began to soften as Gail inched her way closer, but still keeping a few feet of distance. "You know, out of all the relationships I've been in, you're not the first to leave me."

Crap, Holly thought, she was just like everyone else.

"But you're the first to ask me to go with you." Gail continued after a slight pause. Her eyes shielded with a thin layer of water that could only be seen if one was looking hard enough.

Once again confused, Holly shifted slightly. "So what does this mean? Will you come with me?"

Turning her head away, Gail crossed her arms over her chest, "No. I can't. I can't just up and leave my life. I can't just up and leave Sophie." She took a deep breath, "But I don't want to leave you either." Thin water turned to thick as the blonde spoke, trying not to let the tears fall.

"Gail. I don't want to leave you, but this is an offer of a lifetime. You have to understand that." Holly ran her hand through her hair, trying to think of something else to say. Anything else to say. Silence lingered between them again. "You must think I'm crazy for accepting a job across the continent."

The officer scoffed before a slight smile crept on her face, "You must think I'm crazy for wanting to adopt a child." She moved closer to Holly until pale skin touched olive, hands intertwined and faces inches from each other.

"You know, just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I don't want to be with you." Brown eyes met blue once again. "I'd live a thousand lives, each one with you right by my side."

Gail's smile widened, "Did you just pull out old school J-Lo? Really Holly?"

"What? It was the first thing I could come up with." Holly smiled back at the woman in front of her. She looked down at their entwined hands. She never wanted to let this go. There was no way she would ever let this woman go. Glancing up after a few moments, she caught the gaze of the blonde.

Gail moved even closer to the brunette and closed the gap between them. An overdue kiss that gave some sort of comfort to the situation they found themselves in. After they parted, Holly found her voice again.

"I'm contracted for a year out there already." She said softly. She licked her lips as she continued, "Maybe we could see how things go over the next year?"

"You mean like long distance?" Holly could tell right away the words were more of a blunt statement than a question.

"Yeah. But only if you want to," she stammered, "I mean it'll be a lot of work and it won't be easy but I'm willing to try if it means-"

Gail cut her off with another kiss, this one filled with more passion than the last. When she broke the kiss once again, the blonde allowed perfect whites to shine through her already wide smile before speaking.

"I don't want easy, I want crazy."

* * *

**In case you're curious, the songs referenced are: Stay - Florida Georgia Line; Ain't It Funny - Jennifer Lopez (not the one with Ja Rule); I Want Crazy - Hunter Hayes**


End file.
